Catch Me
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: xXx It was her dream getaway, a once in a lifetime vacation on a gorgeous cruise with her family and Shane. Too bad it had to turn into a nightmare when the ship decided to pull a Titanic xXx Smitchie xXx


**A.N: **_Yes, I know I'm a terrible person, we've established that :) So, I'll just say that this idea was bothering me until I wrote it down (maybe I shouldn't have watched the 'Lost At Sea' Suite Life episode, and I'd be fine)__, and I have full intentions of finishing it. Plus I've had a little more time to write, so hopefully I won't suck at updating, like I usually do. =] Anyways, I've made a banner for this story, you can find it on my profile, and personally, I seriously love it =] So be sure to check it out :) Also, I meant for the beginning chapter to be longer, but I had to cut it off early, sorry! I will make the next chapter longer, though, so stay tuned for that, and follow me on Twitter, because I'll tweet when I update (WorldOfDemi) :) Anyways, enjoy, and be sure to leave a review on your way out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or it's characters, The Suite Life's 'Lost At Sea' plot, or any other idea/characters/etc that you recognize. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"**_Are we all ready_**?" Mom's voice drifted up into my room, her head appearing in the doorway. I smiled at her choice of outfit- the floral, Hawaiian print was a trademark sign just shouting, "I'm on vacation!", but she didn't mind, so neither did I. This was a time to relax - "chill", as my dad had said - and enjoy some quality time with both my family and my boyfriend. Speaking of the latter, my smile grew bigger as I thought of spending two weeks with him on a gorgeous cruise. I grinned, giving a shout of triumph as I shoved the last of my clothes into my suitcase, greeting my mother's excited expression with a similar one. "We're almost ready to go, when you're finished." She continued, knowing fully well how excited I was. Anyone could see- I literally was radiating with happiness, but so was she.

"Finished!" I grinned as I pulled the zipper on the suitcase closed, pulling the suitcase up from my bed so that I could drag it downstairs. Gosh, who knew clothes could be so heavy... what had I put in here, rocks? Struggling yet eager to get going (this was easily going to be the best two weeks of my life), I continued on, deciding to get the suitcase downstairs myself instead of asking my dad for help. Stupid, stupid move - as I'd soon discover. Maybe I should've just gone the easier route.

I was doing fine, being careful to pull the suitcase down one step at a time without the weight knocking me over, but maybe going backwards down the stairs wasn't such a good idea, because next thing I knew, my foot had slipped. I scrambled to catch my balance, but I just had to wear my "dressy" shoes instead of my usual Converse. In short, I - along with the extremely heavy suitcase - came tumbling down. I landed on the ground, and thankfully, the suitcase decided to land next to me, instead of crushing me.

"Mitchie- what happened?" I couldn't help but laugh at myself, despite the situation and the fact my back was pulsing. I just had to try to carry the suitcase myself, instead of asking for help. Somewhat embarrassed, I glanced up, my cheeks red as I accepted my dad's hand, him pulling me to my feet. Avoiding his gaze while I tried to stop my cheeks from turning redder, I dusted my jeans off before pulling my suitcase up until it was standing up, instead of lying on it's side where it had previously landed.

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly, while my dad chuckled before picking up the suitcase and carrying it out to the car. I followed, feeling a little less embarrassed after thinking about seeing Shane again, and a little more eager to go. "Are we ready?" I asked instead, attempting to change the subject from my fall to something much, much more exciting. I couldn't help the squeal that escaped from my lips at the thought of being on Paradise Island with Shane. How romantic....

I closed my eyes dreamily, imaging the waves crashing against the shore, leaning against Shane, the wind blowing back my hair, the sun on my face... Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself a little, but seriously, I couldn't wait. It was going to be so _great. _Just me, my family, and Shane (well, Nate and Jason were coming too, so I guess Connect 3. Not that I wasn't thrilled that they were coming, too), for two whole weeks. How would I ever want to to come back home after such an amazing two weeks?

"Come on, Mitchie!" Mom called to me, waving me to get into the car, and I quickly obeyed, buckling my seatbelt firmly in place, pictures of the relaxing island getaway still swirling in my head. Only two hours of driving until we reached the port, where the ship was, and I would be by Shane's side again. That was the downside to dating pop stars- with such a crazy schedule, they hardly had time for themselves, much less their girlfriends. But yet Shane was _making _time for me, taking time out of his busy schedule to go on the cruise to give us a chance to spend some much-needed time together. How much better could this get?

I smiled at the memory of when I'd first run into Shane- while on "Kitchen Duty", he'd walked in, and me, being extremely insecure and easily embarrassed at that time, had splattered flour all over my face before I rose from behind the counter, terrified of someone finding out that I was just the kitchen help. I still remember Shane's raised eyebrows - probably questioning my sanity - and his extremely cocky "rockstar" attitude, which thankfully was gone now. I couldn't believe how much he'd changed - he'd gone from a jerky, overrated (really only misunderstood) pop star to a caring, understand, _sweet_ person.

I was jolted out of my thoughts only by the sound of Shane's voice blasting through the car's radio, the familiar lyrics reaching my ears and causing a smile on my face. "_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground..."_ I couldn't help but chuckle before I began singing along with the song, remembering the first time that Connect 3 had performed it live during Beach Jam, to about a hundred campers, and now this song had become their number one hit, number one most requested on most radio stations. It was so great to see how far they'd come once they'd broken free of their label company's contract and _really_ started to play the music they loved. It had been a good change, and had gained them tons of new fans who now recognized that they weren't just some "cookie cutter pop stars", as they had previously been titled.

With a smile on my face, I leaned my head back against the seat, enjoying the music (unfortunately, I didn't hear another Connect 3 song, although I did still enjoy singing along to some of the other songs - but they just weren't the same as Connect 3) as I started settling in for the long, well-worth car ride ahead of us.

* * *

"Wow, this place is so _huge_!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in awe as I stared up at the massive ship before us. Mom gave me an excited grin as she clapped her hands together, not trying to hide the fact that she was overly estatic about the two week vacation we were about to begin. _Only one step away from two weeks of Paradise, and Shane_, I thought, eagerly lugging my suitcase behind me as I made my way through the large, glass doors to enter the boat. I'd never, in my entire life, seen a ship that was so huge as the one we were standing in front of. I couldn't wait to get on, and let the party begin.

"This way, ma'am." A smiling man pointed down one of the large corridors, motioning that our room was down that hall. "You're on the second story- please enjoy your stay on the _Bonita, _and if there's anything you need, feel free to come down and let me know." He smiled warmly, and I returned the gesture before allowing the bell boy to take my luggage, giving him a excited grin. Of course, excitement was no excuse for poor manners, so I was sure to thank him for helping us bring our luggage up to our room.

"Mitchie!" I stopped in my tracks, a smile lighting up on my face, spinning around at the sound of his voice, grinning happily before I launched myself into his arms, breathing in his comforting scent. His laugh sounded like music to my ears, and I finally broke away from the hug, a grin breaking out on my face as I stared up at him, my heart racing excitedly. "Excited to see me, aren't we?" He grinned, wrapping his arms around me.

"Just a little," I returned, attempting to stay low-key, but Shane saw right through my act. Instead I simply burst out laughing, glad to be back in his arms, and finally forced myself to pull away so we could talk face-to-face. "This is so amazing- I can't believe how big the ship is!" I exclaimed instead, thinking of the fourteen stories we'd had view of out at the port. It was amazing- so grand, so magnificent. Shane just shrugged, however, and I was about to gasp indignantly when I saw the smirk he was attempting to hide. Rolling my eyes at his immature behaviour, I turned, heading towards our room, Shane hot on my heels.

"So," He broke in, striding next to me easily, "Are you ready for a vacation you'll never forget?" He asked, and I grinned, nodding my head. I'd been waiting- counting down the day on my Connect 3 calender, marking each one off as it passed. And now, here we were, on an amazing ship, ready to go on an amazing vacation of a lifetime. I couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.

And oh, what an adventure it would be.


End file.
